


Ficlet No.1 Onions. 洋蔥

by xandrajuly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandrajuly/pseuds/xandrajuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky看著Steve把切碎的洋蔥倒進剛熱好油的鍋子裡翻炒，然後將蛋液拌了進去。</p>
<p>「你什麼時候開始把洋蔥混進炒蛋裡了？」Bucky問。並不是因為他排斥這種吃法，只是單純的好奇，以及，隨口問問。</p>
<p>Steve專注地炒著鍋子裡的蛋，太專注了，好像他正在做的不是簡單的炒蛋而是米其林三顆星的招牌功夫菜似的。Bucky喜歡他的蛋鬆一點，有點彈性，所以一見蛋液凝固他便熄掉瓦斯。</p>
<p>「我忘了。」他說。</p>
<p>Bucky掃了他幾眼，然後噗哧一聲笑：「Steve,」他說，「你知道，你很不會說謊。」</p>
<p>Steve看著Bucky晃出廚房，那一瞬間他恍神了。</p>
<p>上回看到Bucky這樣輕鬆的笑容，已經是很久以前的事，久到幾乎記不清那年份。</p>
<p>但Steve記得那一個又一個的場景，那地點、聲音、味道......</p>
<p>還有Bucky的笑容。</p>
<p>他知道他永遠不會忘記。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet No.1 Onions. 洋蔥

Bucky看著Steve把切碎的洋蔥倒進剛熱好油的鍋子裡翻炒，然後將蛋液拌了進去。

「你什麼時候開始把洋蔥混進炒蛋裡了？」Bucky問。並不是因為他排斥這種吃法，只是單純的好奇，以及，隨口問問。

Steve專注地炒著鍋子裡的蛋，太專注了，好像他正在做的不是簡單的炒蛋而是米其林三顆星的招牌功夫菜似的。Bucky喜歡他的蛋鬆一點，有點彈性，所以一見蛋液凝固他便熄掉瓦斯。

「我忘了。」他說。

Bucky掃了他幾眼，然後噗哧一聲笑：「Steve,」他說，「你知道，你很不會說謊。」

Steve看著Bucky晃出廚房，那一瞬間他恍神了。

上回看到Bucky這樣輕鬆的笑容，已經是很久以前的事，久到幾乎記不清那年份。

但Steve記得那一個又一個的場景，那地點、聲音、味道......

還有Bucky的笑容。

他知道他永遠不會忘記。

 

＊＊＊

日本轟炸珍珠港以後，美國宣布加入戰爭。

Steve的父親上了戰場，Bucky的父親也是。

然後他們再也沒有回來。

那天Steve的母親收到一封信，等郵差離開後，母親站在門口用顫抖的手拆開那個信封。他就站在母親身後幾步的距離，小小聲地咳著，母親捏緊信紙哭泣的背影倒映在他那雙藍如晴空的眸子裡。

之後母親什麼也沒說，但Steve知道發生了什麼事。

那是深埋在人性底的黑暗，無情地將他的父親和許許多多其他的生命，一同吞噬掉。

再後來的某一天晚上，Bucky帶著一袋食物，滿臉煤灰地出現在他家門口。

「Bucky？」Steve打開門，冷風直直灌進屋內，激得他一個哆嗦，忍不住又咳起來：「你怎麼搞成這個樣子？」

「比你打架時那一身傷要好多了。」Bucky攬著Steve進屋，用腳把門輕輕踢上：「有什麼事在屋子裡面說不行嗎？一定要在外面吹冷風？」

「Okay, okay,」Steve說，忍住翻白眼的衝動：「現在你可以跟我說你在搞什麼鬼了嗎？」

「沒什麼，」Bucky聳肩：「家裡錢不夠了，下面還有三個小的，我想幫我母親一點忙，就去碼頭打工了。」

Steve奇怪地問：「你？打工？你父親不是有收入嗎？」

Bucky如平常一般捲起嘴角，但那雙灰綠色的大眼並沒有在笑。

一瞬間Steve便明白了。

他墊起腳尖，儘可能地用雙臂包住Bucky，儘管他的頭只到對方的肩膀。

明明那麼瘦弱，卻抱得非常緊，緊得可以感覺到對方幾不可查的顫抖。

「嘿，沒事的，Buck，」他說，聲音很輕很輕：「你還有我在呢。不管發生什麼我都會在這裡。」

 

＊＊＊

「不行，不行，」Steve示意Wanda暫停剛才揮拳的動作：「妳這拳的力氣用錯地方了，主要要用右邊大腿的力氣，像這樣轉身......」

Bucky倚在訓練室的一面牆上，有些無聊地打了個呵欠。

訓練新的復仇者的重擔落在身為隊長的Steve身上，平常像這樣沒有任務的時候，成員們各自擬定訓練表，而針對對訓練完全沒有概念的成員，Steve會安排時間親自指導。不過，面對女性成員，Steve還是傾向於交給同樣是女性而且身手勝過絕大多數男人的Natasha。

只是還是會有像現在這樣，碰到Natasha單獨出任務的時候。

「好了，今天就先練習到這。」Steve終於說出在場眾人一直等待的話。Wanda喘著氣，她身上那件貼身的白色小可愛已被汗水浸濕，黏在身上極為不舒服。不遠處的幻視拿了杯水，從空中飄過來遞給Wanda。

Wanda雙頰微紅，有些腼敟地接了過來：「謝謝。」

「好了，最後，在你們離開之前，我要和Bucky示範一下，你們得要仔細看，我希望你們能學起來。」

Bucky睜大那雙原本就很大的，如同小鹿般的眼睛，看著Steve的眼神就像是在說：「你在搞什麼鬼？」  
果不其然，眾人一陣喧譁，並且開始竊竊私語起來。

「美國隊長和冬日戰士？那還真有得看了。」

「那可是傳說中，70年來執行所有不可能完成的暗殺任務的冬日戰士耶！」

「可是隊長也很厲害呀！你覺得誰會贏？」

「這個嘛…...」

Bucky下意識地伸出舌頭舔了舔嘴唇，微微捲起嘴角：「打真的？」

「不，」Steve搖頭：「只是個示範，Bucky，我不想弄傷你......」

他話還沒說完，Bucky就已經壓低身體朝Steve直直衝過去，抱住他的腰將他撲倒。

「認真一點啊，美國隊長，」他似笑非笑地說：「要不然還不知道誰會輸呢？」

 

＊＊＊

「不行啊，Steve,你的手要隨時舉著，要不然對方馬上就能把你打成豬頭。」

Bucky忍住笑，站在Steve前面，握著他的手矯正姿勢。

聽說軍方再兩個星期就要來布魯克林征兵了。

Bucky說他想去看他父親之前為職殉難的戰場，而Steve則是為了一個跟私人無關的理由。

而現在，Bucky充當Steve的教練，正在教Steve拳擊。

「腳要像這樣動，對......比之前好了，出拳的時候記得下半身也要使力，像這樣轉過身......」Bucky一邊說一邊示範。

Steve使出吃奶的力氣揮拳，汗如雨下。一旁的Bucky看出他喘得厲害，不禁開始擔心起來：「嘿，Stevie, 要不要休息一下？」

Steve搖頭，表情有些挫敗。這不能怪他，畢竟他太瘦弱了，全身上下沒半兩肌肉。

「別這樣......」Bucky試著安慰他：「要不然這樣吧！我們去吃冰淇淋，我請客。」

「還是算了吧......」Steve嘀咕：「我想在軍方抵達前儘可能練習。」

「我知道你很努力，但偶爾也要放鬆一下。」Bucky看似輕鬆地攬過Steve的肩膀，那笑容溫柔陽光，讓人無法拒絕：「正好我剛拿到工資，就去街角那間店如何？」

 

＊＊＊

「Bucky，拿好，小心別讓它掉了。」

Steve將手中的甜筒小心翼翼地遞給Bucky，上面是兩球大大的冰淇淋。白色的香草口味。

Bucky用右手小心接過，伸出紅豔的舌頭，舌尖在冰淇淋上舔了一下，捲起一小坨白色的冰到嘴裡。

Steve在他旁邊坐下，兩人就這樣坐在公園的草皮上，一句不吭地吃著冰淇淋。Steve很快吃完自己手中的那隻冰，回頭看Bucky時，只見白色的汁液順著冰淇淋圓圓的弧度往下流，滑過甜筒，沾得Bucky滿手都是。

「你要從下往上吃才行，Buck。」Steve輕笑著說。Bucky偏過頭看了他一眼，然後按照Steve說的方式繼續舔著冰淇淋。儘管冰淇淋融化的速度稍微減慢，但仍是不改它正在融化的事實。

幾乎是想也不想地，Steve握住Bucky的手，就著他的手幫忙舔掉融化得厲害的部分。

「好了，」Steve說：「這樣就不會黏到你的手了。」

Bucky飛快地看他一眼，默默地吃完自己的冰淇淋。

 

＊＊＊

「Steve，你一個人住，得要好好學習做菜才行，」Natasha調皮地笑著說。不得不說，那撫媚的表情十分勾人：「這幾個洋蔥給你帶回去，這可是最基本的調料，而且比較不容易炒焦。」

Steve有些無言地接過那袋洋蔥，不感興趣地問：「我什麼時候用得到洋蔥？」

「很多啊！燉湯的時候，做漢堡的時候，甚至炒蛋——總之你就試試看，我想你應該吃膩Ketchup和鹽巴了吧？」

Steve將洋蔥連同Jarvis和Sam給他的資料一起放進包裡，騎著哈雷一路回到自己在布魯克林的公寓。

他放下星盾，將包裡面的東西拿出來。首先是資料，然後是他的那個小記事簿，最後Natasha給的那袋洋蔥，他將之隨手放在餐桌上。

接著他打開音響，聽著有些老式的曲調，翻開資料坐在桌前閱讀。

那上面記載關於冬日戰士的線索，有些是比較可靠的資料，有些比較詳細，有些則是點蛛絲馬跡。

兩年前他拿到Natasha給他的資料夾時，就已經大概了解九頭蛇的冬兵計畫。在那段時間裡，只要他沒有任務，就會拿著字典，閱讀不甚熟悉的俄文，一點一點翻閱Bucky過去的那70個年頭。

那些反覆的洗腦和冷凍、解凍和任務、回報和修復，就好像Bucky是一款名為「冬日戰士」的武器，維修、保養、收藏、使用、維修、保養、收藏、週而復始。

那天晚上，在布魯克林的公寓裡，他挑燈逐字讀過那份剛拿到的，關於冬日戰士的行蹤的資料，直到那緩慢醉人的唱片終於播完，而馬克杯裡的咖啡也逐漸見底，只留下斑斑咖啡色的印漬在杯內。

然後他推開椅子站起身，仔細將那些資料收好，順手拿過那袋洋蔥走進廚房。他從袋子裡面拿出其中一個洋蔥，在水龍頭下洗乾淨，接著把覘板放在料理台上，拿出菜刀，不甚熟練地將洋蔥切開。

他就這樣靜靜地，一刀一刀地將洋蔥切絲，然後切丁，好像只有這麼做才能讓他腦中暫時成為一片空白，而不是被那些冷凍櫃、金屬義肢、帶血殘肢的照片塞滿。

切著切著，眼淚不由自主地流了下來，他用手臂抹去，接著切，眼淚又再度流下，於是他又再次將其抹去，繼續切......

 

＊＊＊

Bucky難得主動地在Steve下廚時走進廚房。

「你的廚藝變得比以前好了。」他說著，從冰箱裡拿出一瓶礦泉水。

Steve頭也不抬地說：「今天已經吃過冰了，為了你胃著想，還是喝桌上玻璃瓶裡的水吧！」

Bucky癟了癟嘴，將礦泉水放回冰箱，接著從櫥櫃裡拿出一包義大利麵。

這下Steve是真的被搞糊塗了：「你想做什麼？Buck？」

「幫忙。」Bucky理所當然地說：「總是你一個人做菜，不累嗎？」

累。就算是超級士兵，在每天超額工作後回家還要做菜仍是一件很難持續下去的工程。雖然說為了能讓Bucky吃得健康，Steve並不覺得做菜是件苦差事，但難得Bucky主動想要做什麼，對不善表達的冬日戰士來說，可是一個很大的進步，Steve並不想婉拒他。

「那你先幫我把料理台上的蔬菜切丁，等我把醬汁做好了，再來教你煮義大利麵。」

Bucky二話不說拿起菜刀開始切菜。儘管是第一次下廚，但Steve不得不承認，擅長刀械的Bucky，在無人指點的情況下，俐落且完美地將蔬菜切好，刀工更勝Steve。

當Bucky開始切洋蔥時，那辛辣的刺激讓他不禁驚呼：「天！我要流眼淚了。」

看著對方慌亂的模樣，Steve忍不住噗哧一聲笑了出來：「這是當然啦！Buck，那可是洋蔥。」

Bucky一邊用袖子抹去眼淚，一邊繼續切手中的洋蔥：「我之前不知道你為了做我的炒蛋這麼受罪，現在終於知道了。我看以後還是不要加洋蔥吧！給我鹽巴就行了。」

「有什麼關係。」Steve攪拌著鍋子裡的番茄醬，用輕快的語調說：「有報導說洋蔥對身體很好，只要你能吃得健康，要我切多少個都行。」

「為什麼？」Bucky皺起眉頭：「你不難受嗎？」

「難受啊，可是，」Steve停下攪拌的動作，熄掉瓦斯，拿出另外一個鍋子開始煮水：「因為是你，所以值得。」

Bucky放下菜刀，偏過頭看著認真做菜的男人，傾過身去，在他面頰上落下很輕很輕的一吻。

「那麼，偶爾也讓我幫你切吧，」看著男人吃驚的表情，他忍不住笑了，如同70年前那樣真誠的、開心的笑：「因為你值得。」


End file.
